1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A recording medium on which a first image constituted of an invisible toner that absorbs infrared light and a second image constituted of a second toner that absorbs ultraviolet light and emits light has been proposed.